chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiac
Although the Common Galactic Calendar mostly is used to offer a standardized measure of time to refer to dates and periods across different planets, it once was a regular calendar used in sections of Alti Maru. Along with being used for keeping track of time, the calendar also had an associated zodiac for each month. Though it has lost much of its cultural significance, amateur astrologists still point to this zodiac as a representation of one's inner qualities or "true selves". Months Each of the months was originally set aside to worship one of twenty gods; being born under that god's sign was supposedly a sign of being favored by that god. Each of the months was also represented by a sign that symbolized the role or characteristics of those born in that month. Amestal The beginning of the year and the first month is symbolized by a blossom blooming in the shade of a tree. The originators of the calendar believed that those born during this month would usher in great change, favored by the gods to be great leaders, highly charismatic and firm in their convictions... though more modern interpretations also suggest that Amestal-born people may cause change in more subtle ways than just being outstanding leaders. Duestal The second month is symbolized by a stone that surrounds the blossom of Amestal. Those born in this month are said to be favored in good judgment, knowledge, and common sense. Where Amestal-signed people are leaders over large groups and are prominent in society, Duestals are more the advisers without whom nothing would get done. Tristal The third month is symbolized by a tree whose leaves are shaped like teardrops. In its shade, the blossom of Amestal grows. Tristals are more self-sacrificing and are considered "parents" to those around them, nurturing and supportive. However, there is natural beauty in the Tristal tree, and there is also comfort in finding oneself among its branches. Novystal The fourth month is symbolized by a wall surrounding the garden in which the blossom, the stone, and the tree grow. They are protectors, rigid and unchanging, stalwart and steadfast. Those born in the month of Novystal are said to find purpose in something external -- something that they can defend and guard. Rookstal The fifth month is symbolized by a scholar attempting to visit the garden, only to be blocked by the wall. As a scholar, of course, they are said to be seekers of knowledge; disciplined, but also naive. It is said they will never obtain the knowledge within the garden unless they "overcome" the wall themselves, yet they wait to be invited in. In effect, they cause problems for themselves by not realizing that the answer was right there all along. Seistal The sixth month is symbolized by a child attempting to get the scholar's attention. Those born during Seistal are said to be social and are lonely without the company of others. They're individualistic, but they always crave unity with others and are very unhappy when alone. Like children, they resent being tied down and desire adventure. Sedmstal The seventh month is symbolized by a sword laid against the wall. They are conquerors, strong-willed but also egotistical -- after all, a sword will not allow itself to be wrong after it has made the fatal slash. Because a sword is useless if abandoned by the wall, Sedmstal-born individuals also desire the company of others -- whether it's for company or to conquer depends on the individual. Ottostal The eighth month is symbolized by a storm cloud over the garden. It is associated with distance and being impartial to things down below. A storm rains equally on the wicked and on the good. They are critical judges and analytical scientists, valuing truth and logic above all else. Lualstal The ninth month is symbolized by an elderly farmer awaiting the rainfall. Perhaps this farmer was once like the scholar, but now just goes with what life gives, both good and bad. Secluded and hard-working, but also down-to-earth and intelligent. The farmer has effectively already seen what's inside the garden (leadership, parenthood, etc) and has decided not to pursue those. Diecistal The tenth month is symbolized by a jar on the farm that is partially covered, so the rain will only get inside it if the wind blows a certain way. They are gamblers and find energy in unpredictability, accepting negativity as the cost of "fate" not favoring them. Denamestal The eleventh month is symbolized by the wind that moves life. The wind is a gentle breeze on some days... but when pushed, can become a torrential force of destruction. Those born in Denamestal are quiet, but are always there. Though flexible, they are said to also carry a strong sense of right and wrong. If enraged, they can destroy everything. Doduestal The twelfth month is symbolized by a grave on the other side of the Novystal wall. It's unmarked, said to be waiting for someone to discern who lays inside it. Like those born during Tristal, Doduestal-born people are self-sacrificing, but they tend to be more passive. They don't grow out of the soil like the tree of Tristal; they conform to it. But they are eternally patient and are willing to surrender to fate, giving them more of a sense of peace in times of hardship or when things are perceived as unfair. Feltristal The thirteenth month is symbolized by a messenger come to bring the scholar back home; this messenger is usually depicted as being on foot, but some depict them on a mount or, in modern interpretations, a vehicle. These messengers are harbingers of change, for better or worse. It's said that they can't stand the way things are and constantly seek to change them. Complacency is their worst enemy, and some of them may usurp natural order just for the sake of change. Denovystal The fourteenth month is symbolized by a stream that splits into two and runs around the wall and then unites again on the other side, just past the gravestone. People born during Denovystal value unity and equality. They tend to be serene and peaceful, calm even during the worst of storms. Felrookstal The fifteenth month is symbolized by the shadow on the land. They are doubtful and skeptical, cynics who constantly "want" things but being unable to have them (since shadows are immaterial). But they are also insightful, as a shadow can go places that physical things cannot. It is said that people born in Felrookstal are prone to jealousy, but that this jealousy also leads them to accomplishing great things -- all shadows come from light. Doseistal The sixteenth month is symbolized by ruins in the far distance. Those born during Doseistal will endure great loss, but they triumph over it anyway. In olden times, it was said that these people would be prophets and seers, and even today, some born in this month claim powers of divination and foresight, sort of "having a hunch" and being right. They are able to adapt to sudden change and destruction... and find liberation and purpose within. Siettedistal The seventeenth month is symbolized by the sun, creating shadows and shining light on the ruins. They are energetic and positive, warm and generally well-loved. They often give happiness to others and find joy in giving, but has ultimately distant feelings from those around them and can often be envied for their positivity. Donottostal The eighteenth month is symbolized by the moon rising on the horizon. As this moon is overshadowed by the sun's vivid light, so Donottostal-born people are riddled with self-doubt and tension with others. They are also deeply imaginative and are portrayed as mystical dreamers. They are said to delight in the metaphysical and the mysteries of the world, finding comfort in not all things being explicable. Nadmstal The nineteenth month is symbolized by a massive sundering headed the way of the garden and the people there. This is what destroyed the kingdom that became the ruins, but it also forces those around the garden to adapt to the change. Thus, Nadmstal is the inciter of change. They herald a new beginning... and those new beginnings are not always easy. They "resolve" things to their natural state. They are said to be hard to sway the opinions of, but not merciless; after all, the garden is spared in the destruction. Ziorstal The twentieth month is symbolized by a tiny seed that falls from the tree of Tristal after the sundering of Nadmstal rocks the world. They are imbued with infinite potential. Ziorstal-born are unpredictable, but they are also sheltered in the garden. They could remain in the garden forever... or perhaps the winds will blow them out and into the world, perhaps to give new life to the ruins in the distance or to take root in the Lualstal farmer's grounds. Nobody knows where the Ziorstal seeds will go. And that's what makes them both celebrated and hard to trust. No one knows what they will become. Days Those born on the first day of a month are said to have aspects of the preceding month in their signs; being born on the last day gives one aspects of the succeeding month. Being born on the same numbered day as one's month (e.g. the third of Tristal, the ninth of Lualstal) is supposedly a sign of great luck and fortune, but it also intensifies the "weaknesses" of that sign in the individual, such as Donottostal's self-doubt. As such, their struggles will be harder, but if they succeed, their rewards will be greater. Category:Terms Category:No Spoilers